Strawberry Naruto Panic!
by Aerisuke
Summary: What if... if twelve Strawberry Panic girls from Spica, Le Rim, and Miator entered the world of Naruto? Note: This is a combination between Naruto, my current favorite anime, and Strawberry Panic, one of my other favorite animes. Please R&R!


Naruto Panic! Chapter 1: The Squads Are Born!

**(Note: Hi guys, it's Aerisuke here. Before I begin this chapter, I have some sad news to announce. I just got Windows XP installed on my computer. But the problem is, I don't know why, but the other half of my stories are missing. So I don't really know where they are. I'm sorry to disappoint you fans of mine. But don't worry, I'm still going to try and find a way to finish writing Chapter 15 of Strawberry Panic! (Naruto Style!, and some other stories that I didn't finish. But in the meantime, please enjoy reading some of my other stories that I'm going to write. Anyways, please enjoy the story! Oh, and one more thing. There are six characters from Strawberry Panic that will not be appearing in this story. And those characters are:**

**Sister Mizue Hamasaka.**

**Kaori Sakuragi (Shizuma's late girlfriend in which you already know that she passed away).**

**Kaname Kenjo.**

**Momomi Kiyashiki.**

**Remon Natsume.**

**And at last but not least:**

Kizuna Hyuga (and no, she is not related to Neji and Hinata. She's a different Hyuga, but does not possess the Byakugan like Neji, Hinata, and the rest of the Hyuga Clan do.)

**Also, unlike most Sasuke fangirls who call Sasuke "Sasuke-kun", Nagisa calls Sasuke "Sasuke-sama", do to her respect towards Sasuke. Also, Nagisa and Shizuma are married in this one, and both Tamao and Chiyo still have a crush on Nagisa, but like Ino and Sakura who have a rivalry over Sasuke, Tamao and Chiyo have a rivalry over Nagisa. Also, later on in the story, Nagisa shares a deep strong friendship and close bond with Naruto, due to her and all the Strawberry Panic girls (in this story), finding out that Naruto has the Nine-Tailed-Fox inside of him, and that he is the son of the late Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze.**

**On with the story!**

About a year had passed... since Nagisa Aoi married Shizuma Hanazono by "eloping". Although Tamao was still good friends with Nagisa, she and Chiyo, who shared a rivalry over Nagisa was still madly in love with her and hope to someday get her beloved Nagisa back.

The students of Miator, Spica, and Le Rim, were on their way to the village of Konoha which was far away from the city that had the three schools, Le Rim, Spica, and Miator. They ended up riding a bus to Konoha because it was going to be their first day of school at Konoha's Ninja Academy.

When they got to Konoha, Miyuki and Shion came out of the bus as Miyuki said:

"Alright, everyone, we've just arrived in Konoha. Today, you will start school at the Ninja Academy on your first day."

"But when we get there, please be courteous, respectful, and polite to the students at the Ninja Academy, okay?" asked Shion.

"Yes!" cried the students as everyone went to the Ninja Academy.

As the students were walking down the halls and to the classroom of the Ninja Academy, Shizuma then walked to Nagisa's right side and said:

"Hey, Nagisa."

"Yes, Shizuma?" asked Nagisa as she looked at Shizuma.

"Are you nervous?" asked Shizuma.

"Yes. But... what if nobody likes us?" asked Nagisa as she looked away from Shizuma and grew sad.

"Don't worry, Nagisa. They'll love us... I'm sure of it!" cried Tamao as she walked to Nagisa's left side.

"You really think so, Tamao?" asked Nagisa.

"Believe me, Nagisa... I know so." said Tamao as she giggled at Nagisa as Nagisa smiled at Tamao.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" asked Iruka as he looked at the door.

"It's Miyuki Rokujo and Shion Tomori with the students from Miator, Spica, and Le Rim." said Miyuki.

"Oh! Come in!" cried Iruka as Miyuk, Shion, and the rest of the Miator, Spica, and Le Rim girls walked inside the classroom.

"Class... as of today, we will be having new students from Le Rim, Spica, and Miator, and two new teachers from Miator, and Spica. First, I will introduce these two new teachers to you." said Iruka as he looked at Miyuki.

"This is Miyuki Rokujo from Miator..." said Iruka.

"Hello." said Miyuki as she bowed her head to the class.

"...and this is Shion Tomori from Spica." said Iruka.

"Hello." said Shion as she also bowed her head to the class.

"Now then... I introduce you to the students from Miator first." said Iruka as he looked at Nagisa.

"This is Nagisa Aoi." said Iruka.

"Hello!" cried Nagisa as she bowed her head to the class.

"This is Shizuma Hanazono, the Etoile of Miator." said Iruka as he looked at Shizuma.

"Hi." said Shizuma as she also bowed her head to the class.

"This is Tamao Suzumi." said Iruka as he looked at Tamao.

"Hello everyone! I'm Tamao Suzumi!" cried Tamao as she giggled and smiled at the students and bowed at them.

"And this is Chiyo Tsukidate." said Iruka as he looked at Chiyo.

"Um... hi." said Chiyo as she spoke in a shy voice as she bowed her head to the class.

"Now... I will introduce you to the students from Le Rim next." said Iruka as he looked at Chikaru.

"This is Chikaru Minamoto." said Iruka.

"Hi everyone!" cried Chikaru as she giggled at the students and bowed at them.

"And this is Kagome Byakudan with her toy teddy bear, Percival." said Iruka as he looked at Kagome.

"Hello." said Kagome who spoke in a soft-spoken voice as she bowed her head to the class.

"And finally... I will introduce you to the students from Spica." said Iruka as he looked at Hikari.

"This is Hikari Konohana." said Iruka.

"Um... h-hello." said Hikari as she also spoke in a shy tone as she bowed her head to the class.

"And this is Amane Ohtori." said Iruka as he looked at Amane.

"Hello." said Amane as she also bowed her head to the class.

**(Note: Amane and Hikari are also married in this one.)**

"Sadly, Yaya Nanto and Tsubomi Okuwaka could not make it to Konoha because they ended up being transferred to Sunagakure, or also known as the Hidden Sand Village. But they also say hi everyone and wishes them lots of luck. Now... the students from Miator, Spica, and Le Rim... go sit next to each of the students of the Ninja Academy." said Iruka.

Nagisa sat next to Naruto while Shizuma sat next to Sasuke on his left side while Sasuke's girlfriend, Sakura sat right next to him on his right side. Naruto was in between Nagisa who sat on his right side and Sakura who sat on his left side.

Kagome sat in between Hinata, Naruto's girfriend, and Kiba as Hinata was on her right side and Kiba was on her left side as Shino sat in between Kiba who was on his right side while Tamao was on his left side.

Amane sat next to Hikari who sat on her left side while Hikari sat in between Amane who was on her right side while Lee was on her left side. Neji sat in between Lee who was on his right side while his girlfriend, Tenten sat on his left side.

Choji sat in between Chiyo who was on his right side while Ino was on his left side while Ino sat in between Choji who was on her lright side while Shikamaru (who would later become her boyfriend), sat on her left side as he sat in between Chikaru who was on his left side while Ino (who would later become his girlfriend) whileChiyo sat in between Chikaru who was on her right side while Choji was on her left side.

"Okay! Now I am going to announce the squads. Squad 7: Nagisa Aoi! Naruto Uzumaki! Sakura Haruno! Sasuke Uchiha! And Shizuma Hanazono! Your sensei will be... Kakashi Hatake!" cried Iruka.

"I'm with Sasuke? But I don't care, because I'm with Sakura! Yeah!" cried Naruto as he stood up and sat down.

"I'm with Naruto? But I don't care, because I'm with Sasuke! Yeah!" cried Sakura as she stood up and sat down.

_"Hmph... groups of three... that will only slow me down." _said Sasuke to himself as he realized that he was going to have to delay his search to find his older brother, Itachi, who had killed the Uchiha Clan under Danzo's orders while Sasuke was seven and Itachi was twelve.

"Sakura! Billboard Brow! How did you get to be with Sasuke-kun, huh?" asked an angry Ino as she glared at Sakura as she stuck her tongue out at Ino.

**"CHA! LOVE PREVAILS! HECK YEAH! TAKE THAT, INO-PIG!" **shouted Inner Sakura.

_"So... I guess I won't be with my Nagisa, then." _said Tamao to herself as she sighed while disappointed that she wouldn't have Nagisa in her squad

_"It looks like I'm not going to be with Naruto." _said Hinata to herself as she sighed while disappointed that she wouldn't have Naruto in her squad.

"Next, Squad 8: Hinata Hyuga! Kagome Byakudan! Kiba Inuzuka! Shino Aburame! And Tamao Suzumi! Your sensei will be... Kurenai Yuhi!" cried Iruka.

"Next, Squad 9: Amane Ohtori! Hikari Konohana! Rock Lee! Neji Hyuga! And Tenten! Your sensei will be... Might Guy!" cried Iruka.

_"I guess I won't be with my beloved Sakura. But I don't care, because I've got Guy-sensei!" _cried Lee as he stood up.

"Sit down, Lee!" cried Tenten as Lee sat down.

"And finally, Squad 10: Chikaru Minamoto! Chiyo Tsukidate! Choji Akimichi! Ino Yamanaka...!" cried Iruka.

_"Please don't let me be with Shikamaru, please don't let me be with Shikamaru, oh... please don't let me be with Shikamaru." _begged Ino silently to herself hoping that Shikamaru wouldn't be in her squad.

"...and Shikamaru Nara! Your sensei will be... Asuma Sarutobi! Those are all the squads!" cried Iruka.

"Wait a minute, Iruka-sensei!" cried Naruto.

Iruka then sighed and asked:

"Yes, Naruto? What is it?"

"Why did I have to be paired up with... that guy?" asked Naruto as he pointed at Sasuke.

"That's only because Sasuke had the best scores out of all the graduating students. Naruto, you had the worst scores. But to create a balanced group, we ended up putting the best student... with the worst student." said Iruka.

"Just don't get in my way... idiot." said Sasuke.

"Grrr! What was that, Sasuke-teme?" cried Naruto.

"Shut up, Naruto! Sit down!" cried Sakura as Naruto sat down.

"After lunch, you will be meeting with your new Jonin teachers, but until then.. class dismissed!" cried Iruka.

A sad Naruto was walking.

_Flashback..._

_Earlier that day..._

_"Sasuke, where are you? I wonder where he ran off to? Now that we're in the same group, I thought we could have lunch together, so we can get to know each other a little bit more." said Sakura who was looking for Sasuke._

_Just then, Naruto showed up._

_"Hey, Sakura! Now that we're in the same group, I thought we could have lunch together, so we can get to know each other a little bit more." said Naruto._

_"And just why the heck would I eat lunch with an idiot like you? And just how could that idiot thought come from your brainless mind?" asked Sakura._

_"But I was hoping we could have lunch together, so we could-" said Naruto as Sakura interrupted him by saying:_

"Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you? You're annoying!" as she went to go and look for Sasuke.

_End of flashback..._

Just then, Nagisa came running to Naruto.

"Hey! Naruto!" cried Nagisa.

"Huh? Oh! Hi, Nagisa! What's up?" asked Naruto as he looked at Nagisa as she stopped running and stood right in front of him.

"Hey Naruto, now that we're in the same group, I thought we could have lunch together, so we could get to know each other a little bit more." said Nagisa.

_"Wait... did she just say what I thought she said?" _asked Naruto to himself.

"So how about it? Do you want to have lunch with me?" asked Nagisa.

"But, what about Shizuma and Tamao?" asked Naruto.

"Shizuma's having lunch with Miyuki and Shion while Tamao's having lunch with Chiyo, and the rest of their group." said Nagisa.

"So all the squads are having lunch together?" asked Naruto,

"Yeah. So I was thinking if you and I could have lunch together... as friends." said Nagisa.

"Sure. Whatever you say... friend." said Naruto as he smiled at Nagisa as the two of them sat down on a bench.

"So Nagisa... tell me about yourself." said Naruto.

"How about you tell me about yourself first?" asked Nagisa.

"Well... I love eating Ramen with Iruka-sensei at the Ichiraku Ramen Noodle Shop. And I'm also the son of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. And my future dream is... to become the greatest Hokage! That way... everyone in the whole village will look up to me and will start treating me like a somebody... no... somebody important! Believe it! But... I also have a secret. But you can tell all your girlfriends... but not everybody else... well... Iruka-sensei knows about it... but just don't tell everyone else, okay?" asked Naruto.

"Okay. Sure. Tell me." said Nagisa as Naruto told her about him having the Nine-Tailed-Fox inside of him that his father Minato had put into his stomach when he was onlly a baby.

"Wait... you said... that you had the Nine-Tailed-Fox inside of you, right?" asked Nagisa.

"Yeah. Why? What's the problem?" asked Naruto.

"It's just that... I feel... so sad... and bad for you... because... you've been shunned by the other kids of the village... and... you've never had any real friends. But Naruto... let's make a promise." said Nagisa as she looked at Naruto.

"Okay... but what kind of promise, Nagisa?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto... even if you have the Nine-Tailed-Fox inside of you... let's be friends forever... okay?" asked Nagisa.

"Okay. From this point on... we'll be friends forever... no matter what." said Naruto as he and Nagisa did the pinkie promise.

"Friends forever." said Nagisa as she told Naruto about her past with Shizuma and her life at Miator.


End file.
